Declaration
by Blackrose2
Summary: Some poems I wrote , on the depressing side , I think
1. Default Chapter

1 This is a series of depressing poems I wrote when I was still an all-out Escaflowne fan , it took me a long time to post them on the net , I hope you people like them . There's one for most of the characters , like Vahn , Allen and Melerna etc.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply , although I don't see the reason why I need disclaimers , coz' I wrote the poems .  
  
2  
  
3 Declaration  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki  
  
By Blackrose  
  
  
  
The wheels of fate are turning ,  
  
The visions are returning ,  
  
The silent cries of the dead reveal  
  
The sadness true continue to instill  
  
They cry out loud in dreams  
  
Through angels and demons  
  
The hell that they have come to  
  
It's what's happening all around you  
  
The world is spinning 'round and 'round  
  
We do not know where our destiny's bound  
  
But we can control our fate through will  
  
If only we could keep time still  
  
You are always in my visions ,  
  
The future of the King Vahn Fanel  
  
You set for missions ,  
  
Only to never return .  
  
You forgot your promise .  
  
That before you go there's one last kiss ,  
  
That you'd never leave me  
  
That together , forever we'll be  
  
I offer you eternal love ,  
  
I'll follow you with wings from above  
  
In death and in life  
  
Through love and strife  
  
Your mystic eyes are breaking me  
  
Those eyes that I'll never again see  
  
But don't worry my Vahn ,  
  
Your angel's going to follow you even to the sun  
  
To see the light you have given  
  
To flee from never-ending darkness  
  
To hide from all the pain and sadness  
  
And to fly into your welcoming arms  
  
Good-bye to you Amano ,  
  
And to you Allen , I loved you too ,  
  
But the love I feel so beautiful and true  
  
Is only for Vahn , only for you  
  
I sink into deep oblivion  
  
Forgetting the pain and the vision  
  
The only thing I see is your face  
  
I reach out for you , and you smiled at me  
  
You held my hand and spread your wings  
  
If only you knew how much joy you bring  
  
Oh Vahn , I love you  
  
If only you knew that I do , I really do ,  
  
But as I look deep into your eyes ,  
  
I know , you've always loved me too 


	2. I'm sorry

1 I'm Sorry  
  
2 Vahn Fanel  
  
I'm sorry Hitomi ,  
  
Can you forgive me ?  
  
You know I didn't mean to .  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
  
Don't you understand , I can't tell you  
  
I may fight till' death , but I can't say that it's true  
  
I don't have enough courage to say  
  
But I will . someday .  
  
I'm sorry if I've hurt you ,  
  
Can you forgive me ?  
  
I didn't mean to say what I did  
  
Don't you see that it's you that I need ?  
  
I know I've hurt your feelings  
  
Not only that but made you worry  
  
Can't you see that I'm sorry ?  
  
And now I'm asking you to forgive me .  
  
I'm sorry if I always scared you ,  
  
Please understand that I had to  
  
Even if you feared for my safety ,  
  
I had to fight , don't you see ?  
  
I'm sorry if I didn't say it right away ,  
  
But you'll still find out one day ,  
  
Whatever happens , you'll know  
  
I'll make sure that it'll be so  
  
And most of all I'm sorry ,  
  
Coz' now I won't be able to tell you ,  
  
But you'll know , even if I'm gone  
  
That my love for you is as bright as the sun 


	3. Missing you

1 Missing you  
  
2 Allen Schezar  
  
  
  
I'm a knight of Asturia , a cavalier .  
  
Everyone thought that I never fear  
  
Well they were wrong , I'm afraid too my dear ,  
  
I'm afraid when I know that I won't be able to hold you near  
  
I can't bear it anymore , I want you to know  
  
I'm missing you , and I love you as well  
  
Missing and loving you more than you'll ever know  
  
Without you , I'm living a hell  
  
Don't worry , I'll be with you soon ,  
  
After I've protected the girl for the Mystic Moon  
  
I love her . but I love you more  
  
The mention of your name has always brought comfort  
  
Yes , your sister Melerna , I'm afraid she cares too much  
  
I'll never be able to love her as such  
  
Yes , I love her , I think of her as a sibling  
  
An extension of you , the relief that you would bring  
  
Never again , I'll never love again ,  
  
Even if I try to , I never can  
  
And till' the very end of time passes ,  
  
My heart you'll always posses .  
  
Coz' I love you Marlene ,  
  
Until my time is through  
  
I'll dream of the day that we'll be together  
  
And I'll hear you say ' I love you too ' 


	4. I love you too

1 I love you too  
  
2 Princess Melerna  
  
3  
  
You are my knight in shining armor  
  
Full of bravery and valor  
  
You never seemed to be afraid  
  
You always did what you were bade  
  
You were the one I'd dream of every single night  
  
You took me from darkness and brought me to the light  
  
Good-byes were never meant to be said  
  
And to me you never did  
  
You were perfect together , you and Marlene ,  
  
You are and you always had been  
  
If only I'd met you sooner , then you'd have loved me  
  
But it's too late , in your heart I know there's only she  
  
You were the only precious thing I had  
  
You seemed to care but it was never love  
  
Why can't you forget her ? She's gone !  
  
Why can't I feel love from you , Allen ?  
  
Everytime I look up and stare at the skies ,  
  
The heavens as blue as your eyes  
  
And hear the evening breeze sigh ,  
  
I always wonder . ' why ?'  
  
I've dreamed of your love for long ,  
  
But it never seemed to belong ,  
  
In this dark world of mine  
  
Where I'm fit to live alone  
  
The sea seemed to whisper , ' I love you '  
  
You Allen , I love you too . 


End file.
